fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nadir Taevas
Nadir Taevas is a fire mage of some power who has been a member of the guilds Vortex and Arcadia . She has proven herself to be extremely adept at wielding her dark cataclysm magic, but also as being over-confident and on occasion, dismissive of those ranked below herself. She has extremely bad relationships with all the members of her previous guild, including her brother and sister. Appearance Nadir is a pale-skinned young woman of average height, with long, straight black hair, and dark grey eyes. She has a large tattoo on her right shoulder, believed to cover her old Vortex guild mark. Nadir wears dark purple trousers and a loose, black sleeveless t-shirt, sometimes covered with a dark purple jacket that reaches below her knees. She also wears fingerless gloves on both hands. She is frequently seen with a cigarette in one hand and a can of beer in the other. Personality Nadir is by choice and by nature, something of a loner, preferring to take on jobs by herself, rather than to team up. This has led to several failures on jobs that would have been successful in a group, despite this she maintains a relationship with Arasi Ilrach. She is also somewhat depressed, often appearing to have serious problems with something that has been on her mind for a while. She has anger management issues as shown when she set Borca Rodirin on fire after a minor prank played by the latter. As part of her over-confidence, she often undertakes jobs and tasks that leave her badly wounded in Arcadia's infirmary. Her relationship with her siblings is shown to be one of hatred and resentment on both parts. History Nadir was born in Magnolia town, on the 5th of April in the year X766. Her parents are unknown,and it is assumed that they died shortly after the birth of her younger sister three years later. Until the age of fourteen, nothing is known about Nadir, or her family, but in the year X780, Nadir joined the guild that her brother helped to found, Vortex. For the next two years, Nadir worked as a Vortex mage, taking jobs and earning jewels. in X782, Nadir successfully passed the Vortex S-Class mage trials, becoming one of the most powerful mages in the guild. Sometime between X782 and X784, Nadir met, and fought Erza Scarlett numerous times, subsequently becoming disillusioned with Vortex. On the 7th of September X784, Nadir left Vortex, one week before they were ordered to disband and became a dark guild. During the following year, Nadir met Iban Wage, and was convinced to join his guild, Arcadia. Here too, Nadir quickly became an S-Class mage and began taking on the most dangerous of jobs. Nadir fought alongside the rest of Arcadia in their battles against her old guild between X787 and X790. In X791, Nadir met Erza Scarlett and Natsu Dragneel, dismissing the latter as "One of Erza's pet Rottweilers". She was then challenged and defeated by Natsu. Magic and Abilities Dark Cataclysm '(闇の大洪水' Yami no dai kōzui''): Like her two siblings, Nadir uses a variant of Dark Cataclysm magic, as her element is fire, this manifests itself as Dark Inferno''' (闇の焦熱地獄 Yami no Shounetsujigoku). 'Dark Inferno '(''闇の焦熱地獄' Yami no Shounetsujigoku''): Nadir's magic, Dark Inferno allows her to manipulate black fire. The most common manifestation of this is as a pillar erupting from the ground. It has occasionally been mistaken for Fire God Slayer magic due to its black colouration. She can also wrap the flames around herself, creating an impenetrable barrier that can also be used as a close combat weapon. Trivia *Despite being the only fire mage in Arcadia, Nadir is the only mage not to have set fire to something important in the course of a job. *Nadir has been known to have nightmares about unspecified subjects, causing her to lash out and smash things in her sleep. Category:Mage